Just The Girl
by DidIComeAtABadTime
Summary: ONE-SHOT! Fluffy and sweet for those who like stolen, adorable kisses. (Sorry for the not-so-good description! I promise the one-shot explains more) Edward Cullen has been watching Bella for almost two years, he just hasn't had the Cocky Cullen Courage to talk to her. But an unusual approach makes things easier. [M for language]


**A/N: Hope you enjoy this little one-shot!**

I was usually a smooth fucker; discreet and undetectable when I was watching someone I wanted. Never did I ever think I could be classified as borderline stalker, or hell even borderline Peeping Tom; not that there was much difference.

What was it about this girl? I always went for the popular, more wild child types. But this girl was nothing like them. She was a bookworm, with glasses and slightly frizzy hair. She didn't wear make-up, she didn't show much skin, she was average but she was just beautiful.

_Bella Swan_.

She has been here at Forks High for almost two years and I've been acting like some little boy with a crush. It was a crush, but it seemed much more than that. And at this point, I think a little boy would have more courage complimenting her than I would. Probably even asking her out he'd have a better chance than me!

God what the hell is wrong with you, Cullen! Edward Cullen was not a pussy when it came to asking girls out, but clearly that shit hit the fan and flew out the window because here I was, behind a goddamn book I didn't even care about, watching her as she skimmed through the aisles. Coach Clapp was going to be pissed at me for ditching gym, but he could do his worst at practice, I don't really care.

I took a deep breath and stood up, closing the book. I just left it on the table because I had no clue where it should have gone and I didn't really care at the moment. I picked my bag up off the table and made my way to the back. My gaze was locked on the binary beauty in the further back shelves of the library, biting her bottom lip as she flew through pages of numerous books.

As if I wasn't nervous enough already, I fucking tripped over some freshmen girl's bag; of course Bella looked up and saw me on the ground. Did anyone make any move to help me? No. I stood up, groaning at the pain in my knees. Suddenly there was a pale hand that shot out in front of my eyes, holding my bag out for me. I glanced down at her; it was Bella.

My eyes must have been saucers. She actually approached me, when I was trying to approach her. And I'd just tripped and she saw the whole entire thing. _Oh god…_ "Are you alright?" Bella was significantly shorter than me…and I mean by at least a foot and a half. Her chocolate brown eyes were mesmerizing; I was probably gaping at her like a fish because she looked slightly nervous and shy under my gaze.

"Yeah," I answered, rubbing the back of my neck, "Uh, thanks. You're Bella, right?" She smiled, nodding.

"Last time I checked," she said. I laughed. Hm…smart, beautiful _and_ funny. She was the package deal, if not the holy fucking grail! "You're Edward Cullen, correct?"

"Yeah, last time I checked," I mimicked her; Bella laughed again and bit her bottom lip. I asked it before I even thought about it, "Why do you do that?" She was confused by my question, clearly.

"Why do I do what?"

"Bite your lip," I answered, "Doesn't it ever bleed?" I must have sounded stupid to her. But she looked mildly amused.

"Uh no," She chuckled, shaking her head, "I don't bite _that _hard."

"Can we talk somewhere more private?" I asked. She nodded and we headed behind the shelves. I wanted—no, _needed_ to kiss this girl. She brought me into a small room in the back; she had a key so I assumed she helped out in the library a lot.

"So, um, what did you want to talk about?" She asked, barely above a whisper. It stirred something inside of me. Her voice was so gentle and innocent; she was nervous but put on a brave face.

"I actually wanted to try something, if that's alright." I said, advancing toward her until I was a foot away. Bella couldn't back up much, she would have backed into the wall. Which was actually—mentally—pretty fucking hot. She nodded, biting her lip again. "Have you ever been kissed, Bella?" I asked softly, trying not to scare her. I watched as her eyes grew a little and she shook her head. "Would you let me?"

She seemed to hesitate for a moment; maybe weighing her choices. I didn't want to force her into it. Bella nodded slowly and I cupped her face, brushing her thumb against her bottom lip until it was freed from her teeth. The room was dark, but I could still see the blush on her ivory skin as I dipped my head down.

My chest ached as my heart raced; I'd kissed girls before but none of them made me this worked up. Bella Swan was just a big turn on to me.

I pulled her glasses off of her eyes, throwing them on to the table in the corner. I leaned in more, finally pressing my lips to her soft, pink ones. She tasted amazing; I could kiss her forever now. She let me lead, unsure of what she was doing. It was fucking hot and adorable at the same time. She relaxed a little, and I felt her fingers release their tight grip on mine. Was she…? She was playing with my fingers!

She was definitely sexy.

I backed her up against the wall and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around my waist, which took me off guard but definitely got me worked up. I would take her here, but she was too innocent and deserved better than that. But she was going to be the death of me if she had any more confidence in her.

"So beautiful," I whispered against her puffy lips. I kissed her again, running my tongue along her bottom lip. I could feel the creases from where her teeth left bite marks and I internally smirked. She parted her lips and I explored her mouth, tasting her. She was an amazing creature.

Her tongue met mine, and I groaned into her mouth; my lips were tingling from this kiss and her small moans sent vibrations through me. I caressed her chin, lightly tickling underneath her jawline. Her skin was amazingly soft and she laughed as my fingers danced beneath her jaw. "You are amazing, Bella." I said, playfully biting her bottom lip as we pulled apart for air. I could almost feel her heartbeat beneath her shirt.

Our breaths were labored; not that we really cared. I think I may have ruined her for other guys, but then again, I didn't want her to be with other guys. I rested my forehead against hers and set her on her feet. I didn't mind bending down to her height, it just made her even more adorable.

"Wow." She exhaled, opening her eyes to look into mine. "Does this mean—?" I silenced her with a small kiss and nodded.

"What do you want it to mean?"

"Well I certainly hope you'll kiss me like that again." Bella said, biting her lip for the fourth time since I'd watched her.

"Anytime." I winked, pressing a light kiss to her neck.


End file.
